Stand By Me
by Death Eater Bella
Summary: HermioneSeverus. Severus has never been able to rely on anybody to stick by him through his life... How does he react when there is someone who will?


_Disclaimer: Severus is another character I wouldn't mind owning... but alas...I do not... J.K Rowling does. Hats off to such a fantastic character wouldn't you say? _

_I also do not own the song featured in this story - "Stand By Me" by John Lennon. Genius singer/songwriter. Hermione's dad has such coolmusic taste! ( read story to understand:D)_

_A/N: Dont' flame me if you don't like the pairing because tough...I do_

_Background Info: Set 10 yrs after the end of the series. Hermione is 28, The Dark Lord is long defeated ( though still some mischievious Death Eaters running around :D) She is Arithmancy teacher at Hogwarts... Just so you don't get all confused. I had a longer story planned but gave up and decided one-shot was the way to go... Enjoy!_

**Stand By Me**

I picked up the skirts of my bridesmaids dress and ran out of the hall where Harry and Ginny's wedding was being held. The tears streamed down my face as I burst through the front doors and out into the beautiful spring night. It was a pitch black sky with not a cloud to be seen, only the full moon shining down bathing everything in a pale light and bright stars twinkling above the tree tops. I sat down on the bench under a great oak tree, a warm breeze whistling its branches. I wondered how long it would take before he would follow me out to justify his stupidity. How could he still go back to those Death Eaters? How could he now, when he has everything to live for? Even if it is for spying and capturing those last few, it was still dangerous. I thought the rapport we had developed meant more to him than that. I thought the attraction we undeniably held for one another would keep him here, keep him here with me. I am afraid for his life because he refuses to believe that he is worthy of love and friendship. I have tried everything to get him to change his mind, make him believe he is safe and wanted.

_**When the night has come**_

_**And the land is dark**_

_**And the moon is the only**_

**_Light we'll see_**

_**No I won't**_

_**Be afraid**_

_**No I won't be afraid**_

_**Just as long**_

_**As you stand**_

_**Stand by me**_

I heard the hall doors open into the night once more; I turned to see Severus standing on the door step looking over to me. His black hair and robes waving about in the warm breeze, I turned back in my seat opting to pretend I hadn't seen him. I was not in the mood for his excuses, not after our row at the reception. I had a huge letter of apology to write to Harry and Ginny tomorrow. He kept refusing to acknowledge my concern for his safety…

_We waltzed across the floor in time to the music; we were having a wonderful time. That is until Albus danced by with Minerva and said,_

"_Good luck tomorrow, my boy! You will be successful, of that I have not doubt." And with that he swept with Minerva across the floor with a twinkle in his eye._

"_Tomorrow?" I hissed, my voice dangerously low, "Were you going to tell me this anytime soon, Severus?" he gave me a withering look,_

"_I see no reason why you should have been informed, Hermione." He returned caustically, it was evident that he never intended me to find out and now wanted to avoid a public confrontation. If that is what he didn't want, that is what he is going to get._

"_Last time I was checked, I was your friend!" I raised my voice slightly attracting the attention of most on the floor as I stepped away from him._

"_Last time I check I told you I have no need for friends those who will only leave me in the end and you will too inevitably." He said, his eyes showing the emotion he refused to show in his voice._

"_Severus!" I hollered, completely forgetting the people in the room, "What will it take to show you that I care for you and for your safety! You keep pushing me away and it's not helping either of us. I worry about you Severus!" tears had already begun streaming down my face, my voice was choked with sobs._

"_And pray tell, Hermione, why do you care about my safety? What does it matter to you?" he shouted back, anger and resentment resonating through his words but his eyes betrayed him. In the deep black pools of his eyes, his apprehension for my reply was evident._

"_"I care because I love you, Severus! I love you!" I shrieked before gathering my skirts and running out of the hall leaving a stunned Severus behind who had his face buried in his hands…_

I told him I loved him, I mused as I heard his footsteps edge closer across the grounds, I meant it, I really did. I cannot imagine a day in my life where I didn't see him, and now I probably have ruined every chance at that happening.

"Hermione." His deep voice sending chills down my spine, I could sense remorse in his words.

"Severus." I replied stiffly not turning around, I was not going to make the first move.

"Hermione, look at me."

"I don't why I should; I am not your friend." I returned sarcastically. I heard him groan softly. He came around and sat on the bench next to me.

"No, Hermione you aren't." he stated staring deep into my eyes. I moved back slightly on the seat after his announcement, my eyes showing the hurt and shock I felt.

"What?"

"You are much more than a friend to me, much, much more." He continued, "I am sorry about my actions earlier, as I have told you before I am unaccustomed to having people care for my well-being." He grasped my hand entwining our fingers.

I was even more shocked now, but for an entirely different reason,

"Does this mean…?" I began before I was cut off by the soft touch of his lips against mine. Much too soon, we broke apart leaning our foreheads against each others. I could feel his warm breath tickling my cheek as he whispered,

"Hermione, would you care to dance?" he stood up, waving his wand at the bench were an old-fashioned record player appeared. Gentle music began filtering out of the old player as Severus took my hand and led me to an open space, bathed by the light of the silvery moon up above. I gasped as I recognised the song.

"Severus! This is my favourite song! How did you know?" I asked earnestly, my fingers brushing his cheeks lightly. John Lennon's Stand by Me was an old favourite of my father's which he would play to me every night when I was younger; it soon became a song I associated with love and protection.

"The walls have ears as well as eyes, Hermione." He smiled at the delight swimming in my eyes. I never knew he cared this much, I mused as he led me into the dance. The words of the song ringing true for Severus I thought, when he had people who stood by him through all manner of ordeals, he opened up allowed his true feelings to surface.

His arms snaked around my waist as he pulled me closer, I hugged my self closer to his chest allowing the words of the song wash over me.

_**If the sky **_

_**That we look upon**_

_**Should tumble and fall**_

_**And the mountains should crumble to the sea**_

**_I won't cry, I won't cry_**

_**No I won't shed a tear**_

_**Just as long**_

_**As you stand**_

**_Stand By Me_**

When the song came to an end, we slowly stepped apart. The warm winds that had picked up seemingly, washed away Severus' fears and inhibitions, he put a finger under my chin tilting my head up to meet his eyes. Within them I could tell what he was about to say to me, the emotion swirling in his eyes told me more than the hushed words that left his mouth a moment later,

"I love you Hermione." I could feel tears brimming in my eyes and spilling over my cheeks. Severus reached up and brushed them away,

"What is it, Hermione? Why are you crying?" I stared at him for a moment before flinging my arms around his neck,

"I love you too Severus, I love you too." I cried, my voice somewhat muffled by his cloak but he understood me all the same. He broke apart abruptly when we heard a stifled sob come from the entrance to the hall. We turned to face the sound when we realised that half the reception party were there listening to us with Minerva sobbing,

"Oh it's beautiful!" into Albus' shoulder.

Serverus' cheeks flushed a crimson as he realised everyone had heard him pronounce his love for me.

"Do you mind, Albus?" Severus enquired though clenched teeth. Albus waved a hand breezily though the air,

"Oh no not at all, do carry on, we'll just stand here and watch two absurdly stubborn people realise their feelings for each other." He glared briefly at Albus before turning back to me,

Don't you have anything to say, Hermione?" he asked, his eyes glittering with desire as he took in my flushed appearance.

"Only that everyone in the world can watch for all I care but it won't change anything." I announced circling my arms around his neck once more, bringing our lips inches apart.

"Won't change what?" he prompted, his breath mingling with my own, I breathed in before replying, his scent always comforting me when I most needed it. I looked into his black orbs, which were watching me apprehensively,

"That I will always stand by you Severus." He sighed appreciatively as he quickly closed the gap between our lips with a passionate kiss, leaving me breathless. The audience that had accumulated slowly trickled back inside in order to give us privacy. Albus remained a moment before following Minerva inside, as he watched us embrace under the moonlight he whispered,

"Stand by her Severus and you will never be afraid of the dark." Severus looked up at Albus from over my shoulder and smiled gratefully before wrapping his arms tighter around me.


End file.
